supernatural sisters
by siesie146
Summary: After finding their possible fathers, a vampire, a werewolf, and a living dead. Elizabeth, Renesmee, and Carlie, these supernatural sisters, hide a huge secret from their mother, Bella Swan. Who are these mysterious men? and how did the sisters come to be


-1Chapter 1 The Vision

Outside the small town of forks, there was a tiny rundown cottage on the other side of Calawah river, lived a family of 4. I Carlie Cullton Swan am apart of this family, I live with my two sisters, Renesmee Jackeline Swan and Elizabeth Angelica Swan, and my mother Isabella Marie Swan, she raised us all on her own. At this moment we were sitting lovingly on the living room floor eating microwaved popcorn watching one of our favorite movies, "Funny Face" like any normal family. Although we weren't anything like a normal family, nowhere close. I looked over at my sister Renesmee her dark black hair was wavy against her slightly tanned skin, I envied that she had mothers brown, choclate eyes. Then I looked at Elizabeth she had bronze reddish glowing curly hair, she was almost a red head, she had green eyes. I looked out the window at my own reflexion. I had a white blonde pageboy haircut and blue eyes. Still looking out the window I saw my moms reflexion she has pale, pale skin honey golden eyes and dark brown hair. If you looked at us from far away you would never know we were realated., but the thing was were not well… human. My mom was a vampire, and my sisters and I were vampires, werewolves, un-dead, living. We have special abilities and were able to control certain elements. Sure it was cool and all, but it's a gift and also a curse. Because of our crazy genetics, mom tried her best to give us a normal-ish upbringing, while keeping us safe at all times, we were home schooled, we hardly came in contact with humans, we were basically shielded from the world our entire lives.

"Are you alright, Carlie?" Elizabeth asked. I quickly covered up my dumb gaze over the window and stared down at the popcorn in my lap. "No! There is not enough butter on this popcorn!" I said complaining. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Okay so even though I didn't want to say something stupid like 'I'm narrating my life.' I ended up saying something stupid like 'I'm staring outside because my popcorns not buttered.' God I'm a spaz. "No your not." she said.

Okay so about our powers… Its almost like superman split his powers in three and shared them with us. Elizabeth being the most vampire-ish she controlled fire element and electricity element. If that makes sense? Like she can create, bend, form, and use fire or electricity at her will, and it sort of responds to her emotions, like if she is mad, well…. Lets just say you don't want to be around her when she's mad, and she's extremely frightening since vampires are not flame-retardent. But Elizabeth can also read minds, and she can see the future, she can also redo things, atleast that's what she says. I've never seen her go back into time and make a wrong, right before. Lets just say she gets her way most of the time. Renesmee being the most werewolf like, she can control earth and wind elements. She can regenerate, teleport, she's telepathic can make people forget and enter peoples dreams. She enters mine all the time and makes me believe I'm living the most wonderful things. She loves mother nature and animals. Shes weird too though, she says sorry after hunting the dear or elk. I being the most like the living dead I can control water and ice, I am telekinetic, I can create force fields, zero-energie surges , and hillucinations, I can also apparently go invisible and go through walls being part dead. I'm the best at hide and go seek. But it hurts to use our gifts. Mom thinks if we practised we could be discovered. That's her worst nightmare, losing us because we are too powerful. That's why we stay in this tiny shed and keep to ourselves, So we wont be taken away from Mom.

"I'll go get some more when I go to the store tomorrow. Mom was the only one who left to town, since she had much better control than any of us. She was worried we would hurt people, and we didn't want to hurt people, and mother didn't want to see us sad for hurting people it would hurt us all. "It's all for the best." she says.

Elizabeth Gasped. We all looked at her in worry of what she saw. What she saw in the future. What would happen when mom went to the store. "Excuse me." with that she went to the other room. Renesmee followed her silently. And I followed them yelling "We better be getting more popcorn!" and we walked out of the house into the dark forest.


End file.
